memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Resolutions (episode)
Infected by an uncurable alien disease, Janeway and Chakotay must be left behind on an alien planet, leaving Tuvok in command of an uneasy crew. Summary Introduction On a beautiful planet in the Delta Quadrant, Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway are awakened from their stasis units by the Doctor, who reports that they have been in stasis for seventeen days. He regrets to inform them that, depsite all his and Kes' efforts, he has not discovered a cure for the disease the officers have been infected with. He says that they only thing he can think of is contacting the medically advanced Vidiians. Janeway terminates the com link to discuss the situation with Chakotay, and both agree that Vidiians would most likely attack the crew for body parts rather than offer aide. Chakotay asks if they could live with themselves after sending Voyager into that kind of danger. Janeway's implied answer is no. Janeway hails Tuvok, and asks him if he had heard the Doctor's report. When Tuvok replies that he has, Janeway informs him that she is turning over command of Voyager to him on a permanent basis. She orders him to set a course for the Alpha Quadrant, and, despite what the Doctor says, not to contact the Vidiians. Tuvok acknowledges that he understood Janeway's orders. Janeway informs Tuvok that she will prepare a message for the crew. Act One Tuvok, B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Kes, Neelix and Harry Kim discuss the Captain's final order to leave them behind. Torres and Paris are understandably and vocally distraught at the prospect, while Kes informs everyone that the Doctor has not deactivated himself for a month trying all possibilities for a cure. Neelix states that crew morale will suffer "if we leave them behind." Tuvok asserts that it is not a matter of if, but of when they leave the Captain and Chakotay behind, as the decision has already been made. Tuvok assures the crew that they will have all the technilogical comforts they will need, and that the Captain, "an able scientist", will continue to work on a cure for their virus. Should she succeed, they have a type 9 shuttlecraft at their disposal. Paris scoffs that at a top speed of Warp 4, it will take them 700 years to get home. Throughout the entire exchange, Ensign Kim is silent and dejected. Janeway and Chakotay begin to pick around at their things transported to them. She lists of a dizzying array of research equipment with determined optimism, assuring Chakotay that she is confident of finding a cure. Chakotay begins carrying their makeshift shelter over, and asks her which way she wanted it. She says to put the gray on the outside and the beige on the inside, because she has always looked better in beige. Janeway states that it might be fun to rough it for a while. Chakotay remarks that with shelter, furniture, tricorders, and a replicator, it was too rough for him. Janeway replies that they do not, however, have a bathtub, and when Chakotay inquires as to what she means, she says that a bath is her favorite way of relaxing. She also tells him that, since they arent in a command structure anymore, that he should call her Kathyrn. A little unnerved, he tells her that she should give him a few days on that. Back on Voyager in Main Engineering, Torres is harshly critiquing an Ensign on a report. The Ensign tries to defend herself by saying she has been a little distracted. Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Simon Billig as Crewman Hogan *Bahni Turpin as Ensign Swinn *Susan Diol as Dr. Denara Pel *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References bathtub, modular shelter, "New Earth", osteogenic stimulator, plasma storm, replicator, Shmullus, sonic shower, Talaxian tomatoes, type-9 shuttlecraft, Vidiian Category:VOY episodes de:Entscheidungen (VOY) nl:Resolutions